redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Merihim
Merihim is one of the Nine Eternal Divine Scales, the nine great Crimson Lords gathered under the name of Töten Glocke, the organization led by "Weaver of Coffins" Asiz. Appearance He has long white hair and brown eyes. He resembles prince who wears a crown on his head. Personality ... Background ... Plot 'The Great War' Merihim and the dragon-shaped Lord "Ironclad Dragon" Illuyanka were feared as the Pair of Wings, the most powerful subordinates of Asiz. He also has the nickname of "Rainbow Swordman" during this time. Wilhelmina Carmel has a one-sided love to him, but Merihim is crazily in love with her friend, the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" Mathilde Saint-Omer, who in turn, loved Alastor. Before they had the final battle, Merihim and Mathilde gambled on who's the winner, and the winner may request anything from the loser, which Merihim enthusiastically favored. In the end, Illuyanka was defeated by Wilhelmina. Merihim, unable to move, laid defeated by Mathilde's hand. To end the ambition of Asiz, Mathilde decided to go to use Heaven Destruction Earth Break against him, in Merihim's disbelief. As she was going to leave him behind, Mathilde made him promise three things; he shall not consume humans again; he shall not wreaked havoc on Earth again; and he shall train the next successor of "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" title after her death. To fulfill his promises to the woman he loved, Merihim hid his last portion of Power of Existence which would be used for the last purpose; to test the successor of "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" and changed his shape into the skeleton Shana (noted that she has no name at that time) known as Shiro. After Alastor defeated Asiz and Mathilde perished. Merihim, together with Wilhelmina and Alastor left the war behind and went to Tendōkyū, waiting, searching for the person who would be suited for the God of Atonement. 'The Arrival of "Shana" ' (Shakugan no Shana Flashbacks) After hundreds of years, the suitable heir for Mathilde's title has been found in the form of a young girl (who later named "Shana" by a certain Mystes). Under the surveillance and training of Wilhelmina, Alastor and Shiro, she underwent intense training for few years to become the next "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" when a group of Denizens from Bal Masque, Orgon and Vine, discovered their hideout. The cause of it came from Shiro who was soaked by the girl's prank using tomato paste. He mistakenly thought of it as "her" blood. As he was once covered with Mathilde's blood from Chernobog's attempt to assassinate her, he now momently lost control of himself and shot "Rainbow Heaven's Sword" through Tendōkyū's Crypta, revealing its position to Bal Masque's agents. Unknown to them, another Mystes, known as the worst Mystes in history, Tenmoku Ikko, was also following them to Tendōkyū in search for its proper master. Shiro was taken out by the Mystes and fell into the lake. He later gain consciousness after remembered his promises with Mathilde and used the last of his power, regaining his former shape of the rainbow swordman and defeated Orgon in one strike of his "Rainbow Heaven's Sword". As his final promise was going to be fulfilled, he appeared in front of the young girl for the final test to become the proper wielder of the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Also the first and the last time he ever taught her by words instead of fighting, Merihim was eventually defeated, laid down on the floor like he was when he fought Mathilde. Merihim taught the young girl for the last time of the strongest Power of Unrestraint: Love, which she unable to understand at that time (but she would, in the future). After the girl left, Merihim yearned the woman who long perished for the reward he should have, facing his death from using all Power of Existence he had, as he promised to Mathilde that he shall never eat humans again. At the same time, Tendōkyū was destroyed by Vine's Gordian Knot, it fell down into the ocean, thus marked the end of the last of Töten Glocke's Crimson Lords that had survived the Great War. Until the very last moment, he never showed any feelings back to Wilhelmina, who often referred to him as "a detestable person". Relationships ... Powers and Abilities His weapon of choice is a sabre but his real potential lies with "Rainbow's Heaven Sword", his signature Unrestricted Spell, which fires a destructive ray of rainbow. This spell is counted as one of the greatest offensive powers of all time. He also has the mirror-shaped Rinne army called "Aeria" which acts as the reflector for his fired Rainbow's Heaven Sword to his enemies when they had evaded the first attack but would instead fall under his "next" attack or the reflected Rainbow's Heaven Sword. He is able to use the "Rainbow Heaven's Sword" to defeat Orgon in one strike. Quotes *(About Power of Unrestraint) "...Power of Unrestraint brings forth impossibilities." Trivia *Merihim is a name of a demon, which means Prince of Pestilence and Harrassment. Gallery ... References ... Category:Characters Category:Crimson Realm Characters Category:Crimson Lords Category:Töten Glocke